The Winner
by PattyCake-PattyCake
Summary: Massie always wanted to win, and now she has. R


**A/N: **This really just popped in my head last night. It's basically about what happens when Massie wins. Enjoy.

**The Winner**

"Gawd! Alicia, what's wrong with you?" I heard Massie's voice coming from the doorway.

Not looking up from the magazine I was reading, I asked her, "What do you mean?"

She scoffed. "Oh come awn, you know exactly what I mean." Her voice sounded like she was disgusted at something. "Did you look in the mirror before you left your house today? You're wearing a black cami and grey sweatpants, your hair's a mess, and there isn't a trace of make up on your face." She turned around before mumbling. "He's just a guy, so get over with it."

I looked up from the magazine I was reading, to study her. Is this what she called me here for, to rag on what I'm wearing? How shallow is she? "You know, there are more important things in life then what you wear."

She looked at me as if I had just spoken to her in Chinese. "That's what Kristen told me before she quit."

"Kristen quit?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" She snapped at me. "She came over earlier to tell me. She said she's not gonna stop doing what she loves just because of me. How pathetic." She flipped her brunette hair over her Pucci covered shoulder.

"So, she really quit." I remembered the days when she used to talk to me about quitting so she could just be herself again. She would ask me if I had the nerve to do the same, but I never answered her.

Massie rolled her eyes at me. "Whatevs. Now we need to think of a plan to put her back in her place." She smiled and started pacing around the room. "I'm thinking of making her a full scale social outcast. Once we're through with her no one will ever hang out with her."

"No."

She turned around slowly, her amber eyes flashing in a way that usually made people flinch. "What do you mean no? Don't you know I have an alpha spot to keep secure? I can't just let clique members drop out without doing anything about it."

I set the magazine down on her desk and stood up from the chair I was sitting on. "Alpha spot?" I spat at her. "You're talking about ruining someone who isn't a threat to you, because of you alpha spot? Grow up Massie. This isn't 7th grade, we aren't thirteen anymore, we're juniors in high school."

She stared at me like I was crazy for telling her off. But I still wasn't done yet.

"You've ruined her life, Claire's life, Dylan's life, and my life, because of your stupid alpha spot. In 9th grade, you made Kristen quit soccer because you thought she was getting too close to your ex. Claire, Claire almost killed herself because of the rumors you started of her sleeping around with other guys, and getting an abortion. Dylan is in the hospital because you thought she was too fat, and that was ruining you image. She was a freaking size six."

I was very aware of the tears streaming down my face, but I had to continue. Massie stood silently; almost as if she wanted to hear what I was gonna say.

"Now just think of all the horrible things you've done me, Alicia, your best friend since 4th grade. You've spread rumors that I had a boob job, my dad's an alcoholic, just slandering my name up and down. You made me break up with Josh, just because 

Derrick didn't want you back. I love him Massie. I'm not even sure why I listened to you. Maybe I was afraid of you. Maybe I thought if I stayed your good little beta you wouldn't make my life hell, but you've already done that. You did it all in the name of your alpha spot.

I glanced down at my wrist. Around it was the silver friendship bracelet Massie gave me in 4th grade when she said she'd always be my best friend. She broke that promise when she decided her alpha status was more important than her friends.

I walked around her room, running my fingers along her multiple horse racing trophies. There were so many of them, and they were all gold.

"Massie, you always like to win, first place, always. Well guess what, you won. Congratulations Massie, you've walked all over the only friends you've ever had to get here, and here you are. You're a winner."

I looked into her eyes, and I'm not sure what I saw. She looked almost sad, but I really didn't care. I turned to see the fireplace behind me. The flames danced in a way that said finish it, tell her it's over.

"Me, I was always number two, the beta, your second in command. But now, I don't wanna be your beta. I don't wanna be your beta, or your friend. I want nothing to do with you or your alpha spot. In fact, this is what I think of you and your alpha spot."

I watched her eyes widen as I threw her bracelet into the orange flame. I grabbed my purse and key, and walked over to the door. "Goodbye champ, have a nice life." With that I opened the door and left.

_She's coming back,_ thought Massie._ She has to, because without me she has nothing. After all, I'm the winner, right? _

Massie Block may have been the winner, but even she knew that real winners didn't cry themselves to sleep.

**Believe it or not, I got the inspiration for this from what I was wearing yesterday. R&R.**


End file.
